Neige
by Baka Saru 54
Summary: Yaoi Sanzo x Goku. Goku est malade et Sanzo s'occupe de lui. Traduction de la fanfic italienne de Yuki. CHAPITRE 7 EN LIGNE! Fanfic terminée!
1. Chapter 1

**Genre** : Shonen- ai pour l'instant, angst.

**Couple** : Sanzo x Goku.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Minekura-sensei !!

Cette fanfic n'est pas à moi, elle est la propriété de Yuki !!

**Note** : J'ai l'impression que le site fanfiction a des problèmes car je n'ai pas été prévenue quand j'ai reçue la review de Dreamy qui date du 26 décembre. Après je me suis envoyée des messages privés, oui je sais ça fait une peu bête lol et ils ne sont jamais arrivés ! Je voulais savoir si quelqu'un avait des explications. Suis-je la seule dans ce cas ?

J'ai envoyé des réponses aux personnes qui m'avaient envoyé des reviews, est-ce que vous les avaient reçues ?

**Kitsune** : merci infiniment pour toutes tes reviews, elles me font toujours très plaisir !! Tu sais je vais faire une suite à ma fic intitulée « ce jour-là » comme tu me l'avais suggéré !! Tu m'as inspirée lol !!

**Blabla de la traductrice** :

Me revoilà avec une autre traduction ! Cette fois-ci une fic à chapitres. Cette histoire comporte 7 parties (7 chapitres).

Pourquoi avoir choisi cette fanfic ? Tout d'abord, je trouve que l'auteur garde assez bien le caractère des personnages. De plus, le niveau de langue n'est pas trop difficile, je précise que ça ne fait que 3 ans que je fais de l'italien !!

Enfin pour terminer, je trouve que l'histoire est parfaite pour la saison de l'année, même si pour l'instant il n'y pas trop de neige !! Quoique que chez vous il neige peut -être ? Pas un flocon à Nancy lol

Une dernière chose, je me suis permis de remplacer l'expression « idiot de singe » par l'équivalent japonais « baka saru », je trouve que ça allait mieux dans l'histoire. Et j'ai eu un problème pour traduire l'expression « sniff » je trouvais que ça faisait un peu ridicule de le laisser tel quel donc j'ai mis à la place entre parenthèse le mot larme pour signaler que Goku pleurait. Si vous trouvez que ça ne va pas dites-le moi.

Bon je vous laisse découvrir sans plus attendre la fic et je vous donne rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre

**Neige**

**Chapitre 1**

La neige …semblable à l'apparence de Sanzo…aussi blanche que lui ! Goku se demandait si il était aussi froid qu'elle.

Le jeune garçon toussait. Il toussait encore.

Quelle plaie…je ne supporte pas quand je suis malade, je n'aime pas me montrer devant lui dans cet état.

Il fait froid mais je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie d'ouvrir la fenêtre et de respirer l'air frais de l'hiver. Hakkai et Goyjo ne sont pas là, ils sont partis faire des courses. De toute façon, tant que j'ai encore de la fièvre, on ne peut pas repartir. Il vaut mieux que je retourne au lit avant que Sanzo ne revienne.

CLAC.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement. Le jeune garçon aux yeux dorés n'osa pas bouger. Sanzo le fusilla du regard. Il referma brutalement la porte. Il s'approcha de Goku dans l'attention de le frapper avec son éventail.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais ?

-San

Le brun ne réussit pas à terminer sa phrase. Seul un silence suivit. Le moine eut de bons réflexes et rattrapa Goku avant qu'il ne tombe. Il le prit dans ses bras et le recoucha dans son lit. Il était vraiment furieux contre ce baka saru.

Début du rêve de Goku.

Non, ne meurs pas, je t'en prie…tu es mon unique ami…attends… je vais réussir à t'attraper. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ces maudits barreaux m'empêchent de t'atteindre ? Je n'y arrive pas ! (Larmes)…je t'en prie...NE MEURS PAS !!! (Larmes)

J'ai froid…j'ai tellement froid… cette surface blanche et gelée qui recouvre la terre et cette grotte a tué mon seul ami… je suis à nouveau seul… pourquoi est-ce que personne ne vient me sauver ? J'ai peur…j'ai peur… J'AI PEURRRR !!!!

Fin du rêve de Goku.

Goku tremblait toujours et de plus en plus fort. Depuis plus d'une heure et demie, il délirait. Il était couvert de sueur et ne faisait que s'agiter dans son lit. Sanzo avait retiré sa robe de moine et l'avait mis sur Goku pour qu'il ait plus chaud. Il changeait régulièrement la serviette humide posée sur le front du jeune garçon pour essayer de faire baisser la température qui était arrivée à un niveau critique. Hakkai et Goyjo n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Avec la neige, Sanzo craignait qu'ils ne soient bloqués quelque part.

Le brun respirait avec difficulté et il pleurait. Sanzo était à la fois préoccupé et en colère.

Espèce d'idiot ! Mais est-ce qu'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il faisait ? Quand on a de la fièvre, on reste au lit et on n'ouvre pas la fenêtre pour prendre l'air !! C'est bien une idée de ce baka saru !!!

Quelques minutes après, l'état de Goku empirait à vue d'œil. Il avait les lèvres sèches. Sanzo les humidifiait avec une serviette mouillée. Il aurait voulu le gifler.

Après avoir veillé Goku plus de deux heures, le blond était épuisé, il s'endormit sur une chaise, la tête posée sur le lit du malade.

Les frissons de l'hérétique cessèrent petit à petit. Un souffle chaud lui effleurait son visage, son visage encore enfantin malgré ses dix-huit ans. Goku ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient encore brillants à cause de la fièvre. Les iris dorés cherchaient l'origine de la source de chaleur.

En voyant Sanzo auprès de lui, Goku écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il était troublé. Le visage du moine était aussi blanc que la neige qui tombait dehors en ce moment. Il était tellement beau. Goku observait avec attention chaque détail du visage de son sauveur. Son visage mince, sa bouche toujours inclinée vers le bas, tout comme ses yeux. A cet instant, il semblait être une autre personne.

Goku avait très envie de toucher ce magnifique visage pour savoir si au-delà de sa couleur laiteuse, il était aussi froid que la neige. Le brun sortit son bras de sous la couverture. Lentement, il approcha sa main du visage de Sanzo et caressa avec douceur sa joue. Non, il n'était pas froid. Comme le soleil, il était chaud et il rayonnait.

Le bonze ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Goku se figea sur place. Le violet rencontra l'or. Goku ne savait pas quoi dire.

Et maintenant…

A suivre…

Et voilà pour le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu… Je voudrais que vous me fassiez part de vos impressions. Est-ce que vous aimez la fic ? Pas du tout ? C'est juste pour savoir si je continue la traduction. Si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe, de syntaxes ou des mots qui manquent, je suis la championne pour ça lol signalez-le moi s'il vous plait !!

Pour l'instant, j'ai traduit les trois premiers chapitres, je pense en mettre un par semaine si j'ai le temps et si j'arrive à virer mon frère de l'ordi (ah les ingénieurs en informatique c'est pratique mais ça mobilise la machine lol)

Bisous à tous !!


	2. Chapter 2

**Genre** : Shonen- ai pour l'instant, angst.

**Couple** : Sanzo x Goku.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Minekura-sensei !!

Cette fanfic n'est pas à moi, elle est la propriété de Yuki !!

Tout d'abord je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année, une bonne santé et plein de bonheur pour 2007 !!

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Aoi boya** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes encouragements, c'est super gentil !! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira et que tu aimeras toujours autant !!

**Kitsune : **Merci de ta fidélité et de ton soutien, je t'adore !!

**Dreamy **: Je t'avais déjà répondu mais je me suis aperçue que j'avais oublié de te remercier de m'avoir signalé ma faute de frappe ! Merci !!!

Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fic. Je vous avoue que j'ai hésité à continuer la traduction mais tant qu'il y aura une personne qui suivra l'histoire, je ne m'arrêterai pas !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !!

**Neige**

**Chapitre 2**

Les yeux de Sanzo devenaient menaçants.

PAF

Le fidèle éventail frappa la tête du malade.

-Aie, Sanzo, tu m'as fait mal !

-Tch, baka saru !!! Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point j'étais inquiet !! Espèce d'idiot !! Et tu fais….

Le bonze s'arrêta de parler. Goku le regardait en souriant.

-On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire ?

- C'est vrai que tu t'es inquiété pour moi ?

L'immense veine apparut soudainement sur la tempe du moine. Il continuait de penser que Goku avait perdu le dernier neurone qu'il avait. Il était seulement capable de dire les mots : « NOURRITURE » et « J'AI FAIM ».

Goku continuait de sourire comme un idiot. Tout d'un coup, Sanzo se saisit de la main du yokai et la mis sur sa propre joue. Goku était devenu rouge. Sanzo, quant à lui semblait toujours irrité. Goku retira sa main de celle du moine.

Les yeux dorés cessèrent de regarder les yeux améthystes. Goku baissa les yeux et semblait fixer le drap du lit mais en réalité, les iris dorés ne voyaient rien. Sanzo continuait de le fixer d'un air interrogateur. Le brun essayait de parler, de se justifier mais il ne réussit pas à dire grand chose et articula quelques mots incompréhensibles.

-Par…pardon…Sanzo.

-….

-Je…je voulais…voulais sentir si ton visage était…était froid comme la neige. Il est tellement blanc…alors je pensais que…

D'autres veines apparurent sur la tempe du bonze. Cependant à la suite des paroles de Goku, sa figure avait pris un ton légèrement pourpre.

D'instinct, Goku se protégea la tête attendant le coup d'éventail mais rien ne se produisit. Il ouvrit les yeux et rencontra les yeux améthystes si froids mais si beaux.

-Je t'ai toujours dit saru de NE PAS REFLECHIR !!!

-Mais…

-Il n'y pas de MAIS !! Maintenant repose-toi et essaye de ne pas me gêner ! Ce n'est pas parce que je ne t'ai pas frappé tout à l'heure que je vais être aussi gentil la prochaine fois ! Ou plutôt si tu n'es pas calme et que tu ne te TAIS PAS, je te frapperai autant de fois qu'il le faudra !!

-…

Goku n'osa pas ajouter un mot. Sanzo s'était installé sur son lit et alluma une cigarette. Il commença à lire le journal, vieux de deux ou trois jours. Le garçon continua à fixer son soleil. Après une dizaine de minutes, il s'endormit. Et cette fois, il dormit d'un sommeil paisible.

Quand le bonze s'aperçut que les iris dorés ne le fixaient plus, il s'arrêta de faire semblant de lire. A son tour, il regarda Goku qui dormait.

A suivre…

Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Un petite review pour me donner votre avis (rangée de chibi eyes !)

Si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe, de syntaxes ou des mots qui manquent, je suis la championne pour ça lol signalez-le moi s'il vous plait !!

Je ne sais pas du tout quand je posterai le prochain chapitre mais soyez rassurés vous aurez la suite !!

Kiss !!


	3. Chapter 3

**Genre** : Shonen- ai pour l'instant, angst.

**Couple** : Sanzo x Goku.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Minekura-sensei !!

Cette fanfic n'est pas à moi, elle est la propriété de Yuki !!

Je suis désolée de poster ce chapitre si tard mais entre les partiels et mes problèmes de santé, je n'ai pas eu le temps avant.

**Dédicace** : Je dédie ce chapitre à C.C qui m'a encouragée et soutenue pendant ces moments difficiles. Merci à Phenixmiyavi pour ses superbes fics (j'ai hâte que tu les mettes en ligne) et à F.Z pour ses très belles histoires originales.

Un très grand merci à mes reviewers anonymes :

**Kitsune** : Merci pour ton commentaire, c'est trop gentil ! Mille merci aussi pour ta review sur ma fic « ce jour-là », ça m'a super émue ! Je t'adore !!!! J'espère que tu vas apprécier ce nouveau chapitre !

**Aoi boya** : Je te remercie de continuer à lire ma traduction, merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, c'est très motivant ! C'est vrai que le dernier chapitre était un peu court mais les prochains chapitres seront plus longs !

**Neige**

**Chapitre 3**

Sanzo ne cessait de fixer le jeune yokai. Sa frange brune recouvrait ses paupières fermées et dissimulait complètement le contrôleur de force posé sur son front.

Même si en apparence Goku ne semblait pas très mature, il avait cru en lui lorsqu' il l'avait libéré de sa prison naturelle. Ses yeux reflétaient la pureté et l'innocence et parfois ils prenaient une expression grave. Dans certains cas, on pouvait y voir de la maturité.

Quand Sanzo était gravement blessé, au moment de son réveil, il avait remarqué que son Goku avait un regard différent.

SON Goku ?

Fondamentalement, Goku était comme son « fils ». Un très beau fils. Avec de splendides yeux dorés…dans lesquels n'importe quelle personne se noierait une seconde après avoir croisé son regard.

Mais à quoi est-ce que je pense ?

Le moine continua à réfléchir. Mille pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Il ne réussissait pas à détourner le regard de Goku, ce dernier était allongé en position fœtale et serrait ses poings. Semblable à un enfant grommela le bonze.

L'homme de glace se leva et se dirigea vers le lit où dormait le yokai. Il posa sa main sur son front et constata que la fièvre avait repris. Il allait partir chercher une serviette humide quand Goku l'en empêcha. Il était réveillé, ses yeux étaient à moitié ouvert et sa main bronzée serrait celle du moine. Ce dernier remarqua que de légers tremblements parcouraient le corps de Goku.

Malédiction marmonna le blond. Il chercha autour de lui une autre couverture mais il n'en trouva aucune.

-Sa…o..San…z.o

Le brun essayait de parler mais en vain. Sanzo se retourna vers Goku et l'observa : ses yeux dorés étaient comme éteints. Non ce n'était pas ses yeux. Ses yeux étaient toujours étincelants et plein de vie et en ce moment ils étaient éteints. Sanzo lâcha la main de Goku quelques instants. Il prit le drap de son lit et la légère couverture et les mis sur Goku. Puis le blond entra dans le lit et s'installa à ses côtés. Il les couvrit tous les deux. Il serrait fort Goku, il caressait son dos frénétiquement pour le réchauffer. Le yokai releva la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent les iris violets.

-Exc…excuse…

-Economise ton souffle …BAKA SARU !!

Sanzo prononça ces mots avec une certaine douceur.

Goku essaya de refermer ses yeux. Il sentait le main de Sanzo qui parcourait son dos. Des caresses faites pour le réchauffer et qui se révélaient très efficaces. Le dos de Goku était littéralement en feu. C'était une sensation toute nouvelle…étrange. C'était merveilleux ! C'était comme si des médicaments le soignaient. Chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard, son cœur battait la chamade. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser tant il battait fort. J'espère que Sanzo ne s'en est pas rendu compte pensa-t-il. Après un moment, il se réchauffa, la chaleur de Sanzo l'enveloppant et il tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

A suivre…

Alors vos impressions sur ce chapitre ? Une petite review ? (rangée de chibi eyes)

Je ne sais pas trop quand je posterai le prochain chapitre car en ce moment je suis dans l'écriture d'une nouvelle pour un concours. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance je suis la seule fille !

A bientôt chers lecteurs, en espérant que la fic vous plaisent toujours…

**IMPORTANT **

Avis aux fans de Kazuya minekura !!! L'éditeur Ki-Oon va sortir un manga de Kazuya Minekura. Il s'agit de Stigma, un one-shot tout en couleur. Le manga sera vendu au prix de 10, 95 euros, la sortie est prévue pour avril 2007.

Histoire:

L'histoire de Stork, personnage amnésique, qui a l'air de trainer un lourd passé, et de Tit, un jeune orphelin. Le monde dans lequel ils évoluent semble avoir un ciel perpétuellement gris, les oiseaux ont apparemment complètement disparu. Les deux personnages partent en quête d'une ville où le ciel serait bleu et où les oiseaux seraient encore présents.

Source Manga News Express!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Genre** : Shonen- ai pour l'instant, angst.

**Couple** : Sanzo x Goku.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Minekura-sensei !!

Cette fanfic n'est pas à moi, elle est la propriété de Yuki !!

Merci mille fois à mes reviewers anonymes qui continuent de lire la fic et qui m'encouragent, je vous adore !!!

**Kitsune** : Tu es vraiment adorable, chacune de tes reviews me fait très très plaisir !! Merchi pour tes encouragements pour la fic et mon concours !! C'est vraiment motivant !! Si tu aimes bien mes fics, je t'invite à lire mes histoires et mes poèmes originaux, je publie sur fiction press, il y a le lien dans mon profil. Ca me ferait plaisir d'avoir ton avis !

**Aoi boya** : C'est un plaisir de continuer la fic surtout quand on m'encourage comme tu le fais !! Merchi beaucoup !! C'est vrai que les chapitres sont courts, ça doit être frustrant d'arriver à la fin et de se dire : bas merde c'est déjà fini lol Je te promets que les chapitres 6 et 7 sont plus longs, il sont plus descriptifs !!

**Neige**

**Chapitre 4**

_Rêve de Goku_

Sanzo…où es-tu ? Mon ami est mort ! La neige l'a tué…Sanzo…ne meurs pas toi aussi…

J'ai froid…j'ai besoin de mon soleil. DISPARAIT LA NEIGE…DISPARAIT !!!

(Sanglots)

Je n'ai pas réussi à sauver mon ami…

Si je ne sors pas de cette prison et que la neige continue de tomber…je ne pourrais pas sauver mon

SOLEIL !

SANZO !

San…zo…j'ai froid…

_Fin du rêve de Goku_

-San…zo…ne …meurs...pas

Le bonze se réveilla quelques minutes après que Goku ait recommencé à s'agiter. Il avait commencé à le serrer plus fort. Sanzo caressait le visage brûlant de fièvre. Goku sanglotait et prononçait des phrases incompréhensibles. Le blond essayait de réveiller, il faisait sûrement un cauchemar.

-Goku…Goku…GOKU !

Il secouait Goku par les épaules. Après plusieurs tentatives, cette dernière se révéla payante, Goku se réveilla. Les yeux dorés, légèrement humides s'égarèrent dans les lacs violets de Sanzo.Le jeun yokai ne résista pas longtemps, en effet, peu de temps après, il éclata en sanglot. Les larmes coulaient à flot sur ses joues, sur ses lèvres, sur son cou et s'échouaient jusque dans ses vêtements. Goku regardait Sanzo d'un air désespéré… Tout d'un coup, il se jeta dans ses bras et il continua de pleurer.

-J'ai …j'ai eu …si peur…

Le moine ne disait, il continuait à le serrer fort contre lui et à lui caresser le dos avec douceur. Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de l'hérétique et lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes pour essayer de le calmer.

-Chut, c'est fini ! C'était seulement un cauchemar, je suis là maintenant. Et tant que je serais avec toi, il ne t'arrivera rien.

Lentement, Goku leva les yeux. Ils croisèrent ceux de son soleil, son regard était devenu extrêmement doux. Il ne l'avait jamais vu avec ce regard-là. Il lui demanda avec beaucoup de difficultés quand disparaîtrait la neige. Au début, le moine ne comprit pas, puis il se souvint que quelques années auparavant le garçon ne voulait pas sortir à cause de la neige. Serait-il possible qu'il en ait encore peur ? Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il neigeait depuis cet épisode…Il y avait sûrement quelque chose dans son cauchemar qui avait un rapport. Il plongea son regard dans les profonds puits dorés toujours brillants et lui dit que bientôt la neige fonderait mais que jusqu'à ce moment là, elle sera encore là. A la suite de ces paroles, Goku ouvrit grand les yeux. Sanzo posa sa main sur le visage humide et essuya les larmes avec sa paume. Le cœur du yokai battait à tout rompre. Une larme tomba dans la main du bonze. Ce dernier approcha son visage de celui de Goku et déposa un léger baiser sur ses yeux. Ces yeux que tout le monde craignait mais qui en réalité pouvaient réchauffer le cœur le plus gelé grâce à leur chaleur et à leur pureté.

A suivre…

Alors ce chapitre ? Vos impressions ? Une ptite review (chibi yes !!)

A bientôt chers lecteurs, en espérant que la fic vous plaise toujours autant…

Je profite de la publication de ce chapitre pour faire un petit de pub pour une fanfic : une amie à moi nommée Phenixmiyavi écrit une fanfic yaoi Eragon , elle est vaut vraiment le coup, je vous invite à aller la lire, vous ne serez pas déçus. Elle devrait être mise en ligne d'ici quelques jours. L'histoire sera classée « M » mais ça reste relativement soft, voili. N'hésitez pas à encourager l'auteur, ça lui fera très plaisir !


	5. Chapter 5

**Genre** :Yaoi, angst

**Couple** : Sanzo x Goku.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Minekura-sensei !!

Cette fanfic n'est pas à moi, elle est la propriété de Yuki !!

Désolée pour l'attente de ce chapitre mais je suis vraiment très occupée avec mes études.

Merci infiniment pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir !!

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Kénichan **: Merci beaucoup d'avoir mis une review,c'est super sympa et très encourageant. J'espère que la suite te plaira…

**Seveya **: Ne t'excuse pas pour ton enthousiasme, ça fait chaud au cœur à l'auteur !! Et ça me motive encore plus pour mettre la suite !!

**Kitsune :** ah kitsune-chan (je peux t'appeler comme ça ?) merci énormément pour toutes reviews, merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire et d'avoir donné tes impressions ! Je sus super contente que ma nouvelle et mes poèmes t'aient plu !! Ze t'adoooore !!Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre si ce n'est merci !!J'espère que tu as réussi tes D-S !

**Aurore** : Une autre fan de Saiyuki parmi nous yeah merci phenixmiyavi Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise, j'espère que la suite ne vas pas te décevoir… Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, c'est super gentil. C'est vrai que l'italien n'est pas une langue très parlée et je n'ai pas vu beaucoup de traductions de cette langue. Etant donné que j'adore l'italien et que je me débrouille plutôt bien je me suis dit que ça serait bien de faire partager des fics surtout qu'il y en a un paquet. J'ai eu du mal à faire un choix. C'est clair qu'en ce qui concerne la traduction c'est pas du gâteau, le pire c'est quand on comprend ce que veut dire l'auteur et qu'on arrive pas le dire en français, c'est rageant lol Enfin c'est la dure vie de traducteur lol

Bonne lecture à tous !!

**Neige**

**Chapitre 5**

Sanzo retira ses lèvres des yeux de Goku et le regarda de nouveau. Avec douceur, il lui redemanda :

- Goku pourquoi veux-tu que la neige disparaisse ?

-Je…je

-Regarde, elle ne peut rien te faire, elle ne peut pas te toucher…du moins aujourd'hui.

- La neige a tué mon… mon ami.

Sanzo ouvrit grand les yeux. Goku à l'inverse les referma de nouveau pour pleurer. Mais le bonze l'en empêcha.

-Tom ami ? Qui était-ce ?

-Quand j'étais dans ma prison…je m'étais lié d'amitié avec un petit oiseau. Puis, il a commencé à neiger…il était allongé par terre et …je…je avec les barreaux...je n'ai …

Le blond passa sa main dans les cheveux châtains et les caressa amoureusement. Goku réussit à retenir ses larmes. Sanzo ne voulait pas en savoir davantage, il ne voulait pas lui faire plus de mal. La fièvre ne baissait pas et si il continuait à pleurer et à déprimer, elle durerait des jours et des jours encore.

Depuis que Goku avait réalisé que la neige pouvait tuer n'importe qui, il avait peur …il avait peur surtout pour Sanzo. Ce dernier continuait à le caresser distraitement jusqu'à qu'une voix, semblable à un murmure le sorte de ses pensées.

-Sanzo

-Mmh ?

-Je …je te veux bien…

-….

Le coeur du bonze cessa de battre un instant. Ces quelques mots avaient provoqués en lui d'étranges sensations. Une intense chaleur lui parcourait le corps. Il n'arrivait pas articuler un seul mot mais Goku parla à se place.

-Sanzo, je sais que tu ne veux pas être attaché à qui ce soit…je sais que tu veux être libre. Tu sais que je l'accepte. Mais cependant, je…je n'arrive pas à changer mes sentiments pour toi.

De nouveau le silence. Les paroles de Goku résonnaient dans sa tête. Il était si sincère…si pur… et si doux. Peut-être qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Il sentait que Goku bougeait. Il était en train de s'écarter de ses bras. Le brun était convaincu qu'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Sanzo le regarda et resserra son étreinte. La réaction du brun fut d'ouvrir en grand ses puits d'ors.

Sanzo n'était pas doué avec les mots et pour être sincère ni avec des gestes mais à ce moment là, il avait fait la seule chose qui lui semblait sensée. Il avança son visage diaphane vers le visage bronzé de Goku, il posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun et commença à l'embrasser. Goku pensait à un moment ou un autre qu'il mourrait. Sanzo…il ne pensait plus à rien. Leurs cœurs battaient comme jamais. Ils se sentaient si bien. C'était un baiser fougueux mais aussi très doux. Après un instant qui sembla durer une éternité, le moine se retira à regret des lèvres douces de son saru. Le violet rencontra l'or. Il se regardaient et restaient silencieux tout en se tenant enlacés.

A suivre…

Dans le prochain chapitre, les choses sérieuses commencent lol…

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus par ce chapitre qui est encore court …mais j'ai choisi de respecter le découpage de l'histoire originale et les chapitres sont relativement courts. Enfin les deux prochains seront plus conséquents et je risque de mettre un peu lus de temps pour les mettre en ligne.

Une petite review pour me donner vos impressions ? ( chibi eyes power !!)

A pluche !!


	6. Chapter 6

**Genre** :Yaoi, angst 

**Couple** : Sanzo x Goku.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Minekura-sensei !!

Cette fanfic n'est pas à moi, elle est la propriété de Yuki !!

Et oui me revoilà avec le chapitre 6 !! Je ne pensais pas le poster aussi vite mais j'ai un peu laissé de côté mes révisions pour le mettre en ligne. Je m'en voulais de vous laisser sur votre faim. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je crois que c'est le plus long de la fanfic, profitez-en !

Merci mille fois à toutes les personnes qui lisent la fic et qui laissent des reviews !!

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Seveya : **Merchi beaucoup pour ta review, c'est adorable !! Baka Saru fait un gros bisou à Seveya! Droguée à la fic je te comprends, cette histoire a été un véritable coup de cœur pour moi aussi ! J'espère que tu n'as pas trop stressé à cause de ce que j'ai dit à la fin du chapitre précédent .Je te rassure,il n'y aura pas de drame mais une petite surprise , je ne t'en dis pas plus…

**Aurore **: Ca fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que des gens attendent avec impatience les chapitres !! Ca me rassure que ma traduction soit compréhensible lol Ah l'italien, c'est vraiment une belle langue, avec une histoire très intéressante ! Apprendre l'Italien est un vrai plaisir (même si cette année c'est pourri ce qu'on fait, il faut que dire le prof est nul et que je n'ai qu'une heure par semaine...) Enfin les fics me motivent !! J'espère pouvoir en traduire d'autres un peu plus compliquées.

**Kistune –chan :**Encore une review qui me fait très chaud au cœur !! Ah tu restes sur ta fin c'était l'effet recherché lol je suis une vraie sadique lol. Tu sais j'adore les longues reviews, alors surtout ne te prive !! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, j'ai fait aussi vite que possible et j'ai attendu que mon frère vire de l'ordi grrr c'est toujours autant la galère !!

**Aoi Boya** : Très contente de te revoir, je t'avoue que j'ai cru que la fic ne te plaisait plus, Baka Saru a honte d'avoir eu de telles pensées... bonne lecture et merci pour tes encouragements qui me sont très utiles !!

Bonne lecture à tous !

** Warning**: A partir de ce chapitre la relation entre Sanzo et Goku devient plus physique, rien d'explicte mais je préfère tout de même prévenir.

**Neige**

**Chapitre 6**

Durant ce silence qui semblait durer une éternité, Goku ne cessait de penser à ce baiser. Comment était-ce arrivé ? Pourquoi son soleil l'avait-il embrassé ? Au plus profond de son cœur, il espérait que ce n'était pas un geste de compassion de la part du moine. Le brun ne supportait pas la pitié. Il voulait que ce baiser soit le fruit des sentiments de Sanzo. Dans la chaleur de l'étreinte, Goku pouvait sentir l'odeur du moine. Un mélange de tabac et de soleil. (1)

Goku se sentait un peu mieux, peut-être que la fièvre avait baissé. Il serrait Sanzo fort, comme un enfant qui avait besoin d'affection, puis il finit par s'endormir. Sanzo avait la tête qui tournait. Le contact avec les douces lèvres de Goku avait fait naître en lui une immense chaleur. Il avait très envie de goûter à nouveau à ses lèvres et cette fois d'approfondir le baiser. La respiration du yokai était devenue régulière et il comprit que Goku s'était endormi. Le bonze continuait de le serrer fort contre lui et à respirer son odeur vivifiante.

Depuis le premier jour, Goku avait cru en lui, il avait fait devenir fou les vieux moines du templs mais heureusement grâce à son statut, il avait réussi à ce que Goku ne soit pas chassé. Il l'avait libéré de sa prison de pierre. Il avait brisé ses chaînes et il avait décidé de le prendre à ses côtés. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Son maître lui avait dit un jour que si il entendait une voix, il devait la suivre.Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage de son amour. A cet instant, il semblait être une créature sans défense mais il savait bien qu'en réalité Goku était très fort, même plus que lui. Lorsque son diadème se brisait par erreur ou quand il l'enlevait de lui-même, il se retrouvait en face d'un démon. Le seul démon qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à battre. Sanzo s'était aperçu que c'était impossible de le supprimer et surtout il ne voulait pas le tuer. C'est pourquoi à chaque fois, il réussissait à recréer un nouveau contrôleur de force.

Pendant un instant il détourna le regard du visage de Goku, puis un peu après, il le regarda de nouveau en souriant. Ses yeux devaient lourds et lentement, il tomba lui aussi dans les bras de Morphée.

Quelques heures après, Goku se réveilla. A côté de lui se tenait Sanzo, endormi. Même en dormant, il abordait cette expression froide et dure. Goku souriait. Etait-il possible qu'il soit tendu même dans son sommeil. Le cœur de Goku débordait d'allégresse. Ce qui s'était passé entre eux n'était pas un rêve. C'était bien la réalité. Sanzo l'avait embrassé. Comme si il avait lu dans ses pensés, le bonze se réveilla. Les iris violets se noyèrent dans les lacs dorés qui lui firent un accueil chaleureux.

-Salut saru.

-Salut.

Goku était habitué à ce surnom qui lui avait été attribué par ses compagnons même si habituellement il y avait le mot baka en plus. Goku souriait, puis sans prévenir les lèvres du moine se posèrent sur les siennes. Cette fois-ci c'était un baiser différent, les lèvres du blond capturèrent celles de Goku les mordillant légèrement Le brun était comme paralysé mais peu de temps après, il essayait d'imiter les « gestes » de son compagnon. A un moment donné, il sentit que Sanzo cherchait à approfondir le baiser. Sa langue se fraya un chemin à l'intérieur de la bouche de Goku et alla chercher sa langue Il la trouva. Goku, impatient comme jamais essayait de prendre les choses en main car pour l'instant c'était Sanzo qui menait la danse. Le bonze posa une de ses mains sur le visage su yokai et le caressa doucement. Son autre main faisait en sorte que leurs corps soient le plus proche possible pour ne former qu'un.

Goku se mit à caresser le dos de son soleil avec frénésie. Sanzo abandonna les lèvres chaudes du brun et commença à embrasser son cou laissant des traces humides sur sa peau. La réaction de Golu fut de glisser ses mains dans la chevelure blonde, la serrant, la caressant. La langue du moine se faufila derrière l'oreille de son compagnon. Il lui mordilla d'abord le lobe puis toute l'oreille. Goku retenait à peine ses gémissements et un sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres de Sanzo. Le brun ne pensait plus à rien. Sa tête était à la fois vide et pleine. Le monde semblait tourbillonnait autour de lui. Il aurait voulu être torturé comme ça pour toujours. Sa respiration était saccadée, Sanzo continuait à le « torturer » sans aucune pitié. De son côté, le bond était « fier » des résultats obtenus. Lui aussi éprouvait un immense plaisir et les gémissements de son partenaire l'incitait à continuer. Le plaisir qu'il procurait à Goku ne faisait qu'augmenter le sien. Les mains du bonze parcouraient lentement le corps musclé du yokai. Une de ses mains souleva le haut du pyjama pour avoir plus de contact.

Le corps de Goku fut parcouru par une vague de plaisir. La main novice du bonze effleurait son dos et chaque caresse était une douce torture. Sanzo retourna embrasser les lèvres de Goku, cette fois c'était un baiser léger. Tout d'un coup le blond s'arrêta. Il regardait Goku, ce dernier semblait déconcerté par cette interruption brutale. Il regardait son compagnon dans les yeux.

-Sanzo ?

-….

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'arrêtes ?

-…

Encore une fois Sanzo ne répondit pas. Et comme toujours, Goku était certain qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Mais quoi ?

A suivre…

(1) Je ne suis pas sûre à 100 de la traduction mais je ne n'arrivais pas à traduire mieux.

Et là vous allez me demander mais pourquoi est-ce que m'arrête lol

J'espère que c'était compréhensible car j'avoue que traduire ce chapitre n'a pas été une mince affaire.

Un petite review s'il vous plait !!!

Je vais essayer de me dépasser pour mettre le plus vite possible le dernier chapitre qui j'espère ne vous décevra pas parce qu'il est assez déconcertant. Enfin vous verrez bien.

A pluche !!


	7. Chapter 7

**Genre** :Yaoi, angst

**Couple** : Sanzo x Goku.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Minekura-sensei !

Cette fanfic n'est pas à moi, elle est la propriété de Yuki !!

Et voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic !! Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont suivi ce projet !! Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, c'était vraiment très motivant !!

Merci mille fois à mes reviewers anonymes, vous êtes supers, ze vous adore !!!

**Aurore** : C'est clair que l'auteur est une sadique !!Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, je suis ravie que la fic te plaise toujours autant !! J'ai fait de mon mieux pour mettre le plus vite possible ce dernier chapitre !!En espérant qu'il te plaise !! Baka Saru super anxieuse !!

**Aoi boya : **Je comprends que ça soit frustrant, surtout que moi je connais la suite hihi !! Le suspense y'a que ça de vrai lol J'espère que le chapitre va te plaire, merci énormément pour ton soutien et tes encouragements, ça fait toujours autant plaisir !!!

**Seveya : **Merchi tout plein pour ta review , toujours aussi adorable !!!!!!!!!!!!! Tes déductions sont intéressantes, mais ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas un rêve, nos deux tourtereaux ne seront pas interrompus par hakkai et Gojyo, c'est plutôt un problème avec Sanzo…enfin je ne t'en dis pas plus…

C'est sûr que traduire ce genre de « passage » n'a pas été facile, le pire c'est quand on comprend ce que l'auteur veut dire et qu'on arrive pas à dire l'idée ne français correct, enfin tout est une question d'entraînement, je pense qu'à force j'arriverais sans problème (enfin du moins en Italien parce qu'en anglais je suis toujours aussi nulle lol Tu peux mieux me faire pour la review, j'attends de voir ça lol, j'espère que ce dernier chapitre va te plaire tout de même !!

**Kistune-chan** : Ah cet arrêt brutal, je comprends que ce soit frustrant lol Je te rasure, je suis aussi perverse que toi lol Tu as vu, je n'ai pas trop mis de temps pour mettre ce chapitre, je suis à la bourre pour mes devoirs mais c'est pas grave !!!! Merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité, tous tes encouragements, ma Kitsune !! Au fait j'aurais une question, pourquoi as-tu choisi ce pseudo, je sais je suis très curieuse !! Une pluie de bisous !!!

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Neige**

**Chapitre 7**

Malédiction pensa le bonze. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Embrasser Goku m'a excité à un tel point que je suis devenu pressant !! Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas continuer. Je ne peux pas violer mon baka saru. Et pourtant comme j'aimerais le posséder !

Entrer dans con corps chaud, le toucher, le faire jouir jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus aucune force. Unir nos corps, ne former qu'un. Gémir à l'unisson de pur et doux plaisir. Mais je ne peux pas, même si Goku est plus au moins adulte pour ces choses là, il est encore trop innocent. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de le traumatiser et ensuite de le perdre. Je ne veux pas perdre MON BAKA SARU !! Je ne veux pas seulement le prendre, je veux faire l'amour avec lui. L'embrasser a provoqué en moi une intense émotion comme jamais je n'en avais ressenti. Des milliards de frissons m'ont traversé le corps. Je ne pensais plus à rien, mon cerveau se focalisait uniquement sur Goku et je ne pensais qu'à embrasser ses douces lèvres. Ses mains qui se pressaient sur mon corps, qui me caressaient m'ont rendu fou. Soudain une voix murmura son prénom et Sanzo fut sortit de ses pensées.

-Sanzo ? Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Hein ? Euh non, tout va bien !

Le bonze l'embrassa et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Il lui dit que ce serait mieux d'aller voir si leurs deux compagnons étaient rentrés. Goku écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et se mit à bouder comme un petit chien (1), il s'adressa à son soleil :

-Mais…maintenant ?

-Oui mais ne t'inquiète pas, je reviens vite, d'accord ? Au fait, prend ta température et si tu vas mieux, nous pourrons aller au restaurant qui est à côté. Même si il y a de la neige, on peut y aller facilement ! J'ai entendu dire qu'ils font de très bons nikumans !

Touché en plein dans le mille. A peine Sanzo avait-il parlé de NOURRITURE que toutes les autres pensées de Goku s'évanouirent. Il demanda au bonze avant qu'il ne parte de s'approcher. Quand, il fut à côté de lui, il lui prit la main, l'amena à lui et lui donna un tendre baiser sur la joue ; il lui dit de revenir très vite. Le blond acquiesça et lui caressa tendrement une de ses joues. Aussi incroyable que cela paraisse, Sanzo lui sourit et sortit après.

Mon Dieu, si j'étais resté encore un peu dans cette pièce, j'aurais laissé tombé toutes mes bonnes résolutions et j'aurais « mangé » mon saru. Sa joie de vivre est si communicative qu'il a réussi à me faire sentir vivant. Je ne sais pais si un jour je l'admettrai devant les autres…mais c'est déjà tellement bien que je le reconnaisse moi-même.

Je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Goku, c'est pourquoi il vaut mieux faire les choses calmement. Nous avons le temps, notre voyage vers l'ouest est encore long et nous savons tous les deux ce que nous voulons. Nous voulons rester ensemble… Après, on verra bien…mais c'est à lui de faire le premier pas ainsi je saurais que c'est vraiment ce qu'il veut.

Hakkai et Gojyo étaient finalement revenus et ils firent le récit de leurs aventures. Le restaurant était plein mais heureusement, grâce à la précieuse carte d'or, ils avaient réussi à trouver une table. Goku était plus joyeux que d'ordinaire, il mangeait, s'amusait avec le kappa et ils se disputaient toujours pour la nourriture. Le brun savait bien que ce qui s'était passé avec Sanzo devait rester un secret. C'était l'un de ses secrets les plus précieux qu'il garderait au plus profond de son cœur. Il regardait Sanzo depuis l'autre côté de la table sans se faire remarquer, il souriait en pensant qu'il ne savait pas quand il pourrait de nouveau l'embrasser. Le moine, quant à lui se comportait comme d'habitude.

-Lâche ça !!! Je t'ai dit que c'était à moi, BAKA SARU !!

-Non c'est à moi, sale KAPPA PERVERS !! C'est à moi !!

-VOUS ALLEZ VOUS LA FERMER MAINTENANT !! Ou je vous jure que vous allez le regretter !! Sanzo avait pointé son arme sur les deux garçons.

-Sanzo dit Hakkai, tu devrais arrêter de dire ce genre de chose, les gens autour de nous n'arrêtent pas de te fixer.

-Je leur tirerai dessus aussi si ils n'arrêtent pas me regarder comme ça!!

C'est pourquoi, désormais toutes les personnes du restaurant se concentraient sur leur repas sans dire un mot.

Un jour après, la fièvre de Goku était tombée et ils purent reprendre leur voyage vers l'ouest.

La neige a disparu mais je garderais un souvenir heureux quand je penserais à elle. Maintenant, je n'ai plus peur ! J'ai mon soleil qui réchauffe mon corps et je sais qu'il me protégera toujours.

**Fin**

(1) Je sais, ça fait bizarre mais c'était la métaphore italienne et je n'ai pas réussi à traduire autrement.

* * *

Voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre !! J'espère que vous n'avez pas été trop déçus, notamment par l'absence de lemon… en tout cas dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé s'il vous plait !! Même si c'est pour me tuer lol

Et comme dit Sanami Matoh (auteur du manga Fake) « une fin est toujours un début pour autre chose »

Et donc dans les mois avenirs plusieurs projets devraient voir le jour :

-Une suite à ma fanfic « Ce jour-là » (suite demande par Mike)

-Un one-shot sur Loveless (fanfic commencée en cours en son et image hihi, je suis irrécupérable, je pense me baser plus sur l'animé vu qu'en France, nous n'avons seulement que le premier tome)

-Et une autre traduction de fanfic Saiyuki avec le couple Sanzo x Goku je pense ! S je refais une traduction est-ce que vous seriez intéressés par une fic plus hard si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

En tout cas si vous avez des idées, des envies particulières (autres couples…), faites-le moi savoir…j'essayeras de satisfaire votre demande !!

Je risque d'être pas mal occupée durant les prochaines semaines (je pars en stage dans le cadre de ma formation) donc je ne sais pas du tout quand je metterai en ligne les fics.

Je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures, bisous !!!


End file.
